No one's useless!
by Dragonic-blast
Summary: Tenchi, the ramen shop keeper, tells us a story about our favourite couple! Contains some words of wisdom and NaruHina. .XD Enjoy!


**NEW ONE-SHOT!!! YAY!!! =^.^=**

**And believe it or not, it's a NaruHina f.f. ! Please read! 3**

**Note: There may be som spelling or gramatic errors!**

**Note 2: I don't own Naruto! T~T**

* * *

I watched the boy who just sat there and poked at the ramen he orded for a while ago. This was far from a normal behavior of this kid. I mean, this is Naruto Uzumaki we're talking about. The hyper active, hokage wannabe idiot. Something was seriously wrong now. Had that pink haired Sakura girl rejected him again? Shouldn't he be gotten used to it by now? I shaked my head as I watched Naruto sigh and drop his eat sticks.

"N-naruto-kun..." A thin, shy voice said. I watched as a girl with a long black hair and pale white Hyuuga eyes sat down on chair by Naruto, after hesitating a bit. I remembered seeing her before but I couldn't combine her with any name.

"Oh... Hey Hinata-chan..." Naruto said and gave her a very fake smile.

Oh now I remembered. Hinata Hyuuga, the heiress of the famous Hyuuga clan. Also know as the girl who have had a crush on Naruto for like forever.

"I-is anything wrong N-naruto-kun?" She asked shyly and started to that thing with her hands, which she always does when she's nervous or bothered.

"Nah, I'm just a little tired from my last mission, that's all..." Naruto answered with a fake cheerfulness.

Geez, this kid was a terrible liar! Obviously Hinata noticed it too, because she was somehow able to forget her shyness and look straight at Naruto. She looked at him transfixed, like she was trying to read his mind. Naruto didn't seem to notice, he just looked down at his ramen, all lost in thoughts. At last Hinata gave up and sighed.

"So... how was your mission?..." She asked. Without any shuttering this time.

"What? Oh, it was okay... I was with Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei to escort some rich old hag... Heh, she seemed to like Kakashi-sensei a little bit too much, if you understand what I mean... it was quite disturbing..."

It was quite weird. It didn't seem like he was talking to Hinata, it was more like he was talking to himself. I saw that Hinata got quite bothered by this.

"I didn't really understand why we had to protect her... I mean, who would want that old hag's money anyway?... But we actually got attacked..."

Naruto's intonation changed from fake cheerfulness to true bitterness by this. He really started to scare Hinata big time.

"N-naruto-kun-" Hinata got interrupted.

"It was only some lousy thieves... But you know what?!"

Hinata snapped at Naruto's screaming. Suddenly he looked up at Hinata. His expression was angry, yet painful.

"I messed up! I got in the way for Sakura-chan's attack and let the theifs get away! WITH the old hag's money!!!"

Naruto had taken a strong grip of Hinata's shoulders and was shaking her roughly.

"I messed everything up!! Sakura-chan got, and is still angry at me! She-"

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata interrupted and tried to get Naruto to stop shaking her. Naruto didn't listen.

"She told me to go to Hell!! Said everything was my fault! And it was!! Everything was my fault! I should have-"

"Naruto-kun!!" Hinata interrupted him once again. I couldn't blame her- Naruto was still shaking her and she started to get a little green in the face. But Naruto still didn't listen.

Kakashi-sensei didn't say anything but I could tell he was disappointed in me... And Tsunade- baachan! You should have seen how she-!

SLAP!!!

Naruto went quiet, everything went quiet. Naruto stared out at nothing with his mouth wide open. Hinata had fallen off her chair. Her hand was still shaking, actually, the whole she was shaking.

Naruto slowly moved his hand to his left chin, which now had a red mark on it.

Naruo sighed and sunk down on his chair again. Hinata was still on the ground, shaking. I was sure she would stand up and run away any second.

"Sakura-chan... she told me I was untalented and stupid... that I wasn't fit for anything... that I was hopeless... useless..."

Hinata snapped. Naruto looked down at his ramen once again. Both went quiet for a while until Hinata sighed and stood up. I was sure she would leave, but insted she sat down on her chair again.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata sighed once again before she gave him a small smile.

"I-I believe that... there are no human in this world who's that stupid or untalented that she doesn't fit for anything..."

Naruto's eyes wided, Hinata smiled. She continued.

"Remember when we fought in the Chunnin exams? You cheered on everyone... Lee-kun, Sakura-chan and I, I wouldn't have made it that far if it wasn't for you... And I'm sure the others feel the same way too..."

She went quiet for a while. Naruto was staring at her amazed. Hinata looked up again, and once again she gave him a bright smile.

"You play an important part for your friends, Naruto-kun. You may not think about it, but you do something really important."

Hinata's smile wided, if possible, even more. As well did Naruto's eyes.

"You're the one everyone can count on, the one everyone can trust. If there's something wrong or if there's something who have happened, they know you'll always be there to carry the burden with them."

Naruto looked like he was ready to cry. Hinata just smiled and continued again.

"Naruto-kun, no one in this world is useless, who lighten a life's burden for another. That's one of the most important things you can do."

Suddenly was Hinata's famous shyness back. She blushed and looked down as if she had done something wrong. Both she and he was quiet, but for different or equal reasons, it depends. Naruto was still shocked after Hinata's speech and Hinata was embarrassed about it.

Suddenly Naruto jumped off his chair and throw himself around Hinata's neck.

"Hinata-chan!! You're awesome! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!!" Naruto said, no, screamed. He hugged her tightly and refused to let go for a long while. Hinata's face was now deep red.

"I'll go and tell Sakura-chan how amazing I am!! Thank you again, Hinata-chan!!"

Naruto said and ran out from my ramen stand. Hinata looked down for a while but then she looked up, sighed and smiled a small smile after him.

And it was then I remembered... That idiot forgot to pay!!

* * *

**=D If you didn't notice his was supposed to be a story who the owner of the ramen shop told... Has he got a name?... I don't know XD That's why I didn't put his name in it! Oh, and Hinata's speeches I got ideas to them from a book with words of wisdom. So thank you, Queen Kristina and Charles Dickens! =D**

**Review please! **

**~ Dragonic-blast**


End file.
